


The Separation

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:  Laura is onboard Galactica when the Cylons invade New Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Separation

Title: The Separation: Chapter One: Changes  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~2200  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: AU:  Laura is onboard Galactica when the Cylons invade New Caprica.  
A/N: Much thanks to [](http://astreamofstars.livejournal.com/profile)[**astreamofstars**](http://astreamofstars.livejournal.com/)  for THE PROMPT; I hope I don't frak it up.

  
  


It was like any other morning since settling on New Caprica.  Only it wasn’t.  Not exactly.  Things progressed in ways that while not entirely unexpected, were surprising—at least to those involved.  

Laura Roslin had woken up on Galactica.  She woke up alone in Bill’s rack; although, he insisted on referring to it as theirs—it was still Bill’s in her mind.  She had the day off—Maya and Tory insisted they had the school under control.  Laura strongly suspected collusion between her closest friends and her lover, but she just couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment.  

She was set to spend the day with Bill.  Commanding a battlestar during peace time and with a skeleton crew didn’t take a lot of time or energy, so he could devote most of his time to Laura.  But he was giving his best friend leave to settle on New Caprica; she suspected she’d be doing some hand holding throughout the day.  Laura knew Bill would miss Saul—it was only a matter of time before he decided to retire himself.  They had tentative plans to build a cabin together.  Bill kept teasing her about making her a proper woman, but Laura wasn’t sure about that.  Their relationship was so… she couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew she wasn’t sure marriage was for them.  

Laura liked the pace in which they were moving.  Bill was content to move at whatever speed with which Laura was comfortable.  He was as nervous as Laura was at first.  But they’d overcome it together.  Of course, being stoned and drunk had helped in that department.  

Since the day of the groundbreaking ceremony, they’d seen each other as much as possible.  Bill would take shore leaves whenever he could.  Laura strongly suspected that Col. Tigh had helped him with that.  She was pretty sure she’d seen the XO wink at Bill.  Laura didn’t mind Saul knowing what was between them, but she would prefer it if he didn’t inform Ellen—Then all of New Caprica would know.  Not that she was ashamed of anything she had done or planned to do with Bill, but there was a likelihood that Laura would be President again one day.  She didn’t want any unnecessary conflicts.  

From what Bill gathered from his periodic meetings with President Baltar, he knew the President wasn’t doing too hot.  Laura knew the people were quickly growing tired of the debauched man they elected.  Galen Tyrol was building esteem as the union rep, and Laura seriously doubted the good doctor’s abilities to work with Tyrol.  If he wasn’t careful, there would be a vote of no confidence in his future, and when Zarek would claim the mantle, Bill, in not too subtle terms, would threaten brig time for the former terrorist turned politician.  Considering Adama’s track record, there was no reason such a threat wouldn’t or shouldn’t be taken seriously.  Then, the mantle of responsibility would fall upon Laura again.  Laura had no intention of demoting Bill, and she had no intention of giving up one of the best things that had ever happened to her.  So, whatever she did with Bill, they both needed to be mindful of the future, and Ellen—and her mouth—could only frak that up.  

Of course, compared to the confirmed bachelor they had for President, Laura would look like one of the virgin priestesses of old.  And perhaps being married to Bill would be good for her image—but that’s the last reason she would marry him.  Laura knew from experience that a marriage like that was a recipe for disaster:  Richard had improved his image and status by marrying someone above his station, but he had never loved his wife—not that he had loved Laura either, or any of the other women he had been with over the years, but he certainly didn’t love his wife.  Laura would never marry Bill unless she was certain that she loved him; she didn’t have to wonder about his feelings for her; they’d been obvious since they reconciled on Kobol.  Bill was a lot of things, but a triad player wasn’t one of them; he’d never been able to hide his love for her.  So if Laura was timid or nervous, it wasn’t for her sake but for his. 

After Laura climbed out of Bill’s rack, donning his brown robe, she went into the head to shower.  Because so many members of Galactica’s crew had settled, Laura would have to go to the mess for her coffee and breakfast just like anyone else.  Bill had been doing so for months.  But she refused to leave the quarters with bed hair and a look that said she’d been well frakked.  After months of communal showers or no showers during the worst times, (although she could have always arranged for a raptor to take her to Galactica—she had an easier time arranging that than the current President of the Twelve Colonies, but Laura had chosen to rough it along with her people) a shower in Bill’s quarters really hit the spot.  He’d left out everything he thought she’d need, so she had no trouble finding anything.  The day was already shaping up to be the best she’d had in months:  She’d slept in till 0700, and she had a hot shower all to herself—although she wouldn’t have minded sharing with a certain Admiral:  There was always later.  

When Laura was showered and dressed, she headed out into the corridor, ready to face the day.  As she walked to the mess, she found that none of the crewmen and women she saw were surprised to see her.  They greeted her with all the respect and decorum afforded a former President, but Laura sensed there was something more.  When she was Secretary of Education she had occasionally accompanied President Adar to military functions.  None of the servicemen and women had ever shown him the respect they showed Laura.  But they didn’t make her uncomfortable either.  Some of the people on New Caprica didn’t know how to respond to their former President turned schoolteacher; their discomfort made Laura uncomfortable—but only for a minute.  Then she figured out what to say to put people at ease, and the situation turned around completely.  On Galactica, the people knew exactly what the appropriate thing to do or say with their former President was, and they seemed honored, or even pleased, to have her onboard.  It was refreshing.  

Laura bumped into Bill when she was still on her way to the mess.  She could see something was troubling him.

“You talked to Saul?”

“Yeah.”

“You already miss him, don’t you?”

“He’s my XO.”

“And your best friend.”

“You look good.  Rested.”

Laura knew he was changing the subject.  She wasn’t about to let him off easy.  “As opposed to a tired hag?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You know you’re always beautiful.”

Laura grinned at her lover.  “No, but I appreciate hearing it.”

“I guess you didn’t eat yet.”

“No, I was about to do that now.”

“Mind if I join you?  I haven’t gotten there yet.”

“Lead the way, Admiral.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

They walked to the mess holding hands.

“When does he leave?”

“He and Ellen are packing as we speak.  They’ll leave immediately after.”

“It’s for the best.”

“I know.”

“Although, I don’t look forward to spending time with Ellen down there.”

“It’s a big planet.”

“Big enough for the two of us?”

“Not sure any place is big enough for you, Laura.”

“What’s that mean?”

“You’re larger than life.”

“Not really.”

“Anyway, I’m sure Ellen wouldn’t be caught anywhere near your school tent.”

“That’s true.  I wouldn’t want to be Zarek, though.”

“Or Baltar.”

“No, I think it would be Zarek.  Less competition.”

“Or Gaeta.”

“She’d be barking up the wrong tree in that case.”

“Oh.”

“Though, I’d like to see that exchange.”

“I had no idea.”

“Oh, Bill.”

“It doesn’t matter at all.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“How’d you figure it out?”

“I’m a woman.”

“That you are.” He said that looking at her appraisingly, and in a decidedly unPresidential (former or otherwise) way.  Laura squeezed his hand tighter in response.  They were still trying to keep the PDA’s at a minimum; although, she didn’t think they were fooling anyone onboard Galactica.

They arrived at the mess and quickly found a table.  They went through the line like everybody else, bringing their trays to the table.  The food wasn’t great, but the company was nice.  It was the nicest most relaxing breakfast Laura had had in years, probably since before becoming part of Adar’s campaign.  Her life had been a  runaway train since joining that campaign.  She had always wanted to slow down, but she was afraid of who she’d be if she did, so she kept moving.  It didn’t matter that she had never liked politics; she was good at her job, and she had made a difference in people’s lives—at least that’s what she told herself when she considered quitting periodically.  But there she was, finding life after an apocalypse and cancer, enjoying the little moments with her best friend and lover, and playing hooky for the first time in years.

“So, what’s on your agenda, Admiral?”

“I was going to take a lap around the old girl, make sure everything’s functioning properly.”

“You could fix it if it weren’t?”

“I could.”

“Really?”

“Part of my training as a nugget in the old days.  Times were tough, and there weren’t always knuckle-draggers.  Then, when I mustered out, my skills were necessary.”

“I can’t imagine you not in the military.”

“It didn’t suit me. Had to go back.”

“Thank the gods for that.”

“You can join me, if you’d like.”

“Yes.  I’d like to get better acquainted with the other woman in your life.”

“You’re the only woman in my life, Laura.”

“No, I’m not.”  Her face contained a perfectly content smile.  Laura didn’t mind sharing Bill with a ship.  The man would always be faithful to them both.

After their breakfast, Laura joined the Admiral for a lap around the old girl.  They walked leisurely.  Laura was struck by how quiet the ship had become since the last time she’d been onboard as President.  There were long stretches of time when she and Bill were the only people in the corridor.  She understood, for the first time, how lonely Bill had been.  Laura longed to help him always, but she belonged where the people were, and Bill belonged in the air keeping them all safe.  But they’d be together when it was possible.  And even if they’d met and fallen in love years ago, the circumstances would have been the same:  He would have been away for months at a time, but he would have been her loyal and loving man when he was home.  They’d both have responsibilities to keep them busy, and they’d be their own people.  But she did wish Bill had more of his crew with him—even his son and daughter in-law were onboard Pegasus.  She knew he communicated with them frequently, but it wasn’t likely he got to see them much.  

Everything was in working order, so they headed to CIC.  Bill would work that shift, and then Helo would take over, as his new XO.  He loved walking the corridor of his ship with the love of his life.  It was something he only ever could have done with her.  Carolanne had never wanted anything to do with the military.  He had thought the Secretary of Education turned President had the same prejudices, but she had proven him wrong time and again.  He longed to keep her with him forever, but she belonged with the people.  She was their President, even if she didn’t hold the title.  But he was glad she could spend her day and night with him.  Helo had a lot of potential; he’d be ready to take command in a year or so, and Lee would be ready to become Admiral.  Then he’d marry the beautiful teacher who captured his heart, and they’d grow old together in their cabin.  He could share her with the people.  That went with the territory of loving a public servant.

In the CIC, everything was normal, until the Pegasus picked something up on DRADIS.  It was everything they’d feared would happen, yet they weren’t prepared.  The Cylons were back.

Lee told Bill they had to jump.  Bill turned to his President.  In his mind, it was her call.

“We have to jump, Bill.”

“Madame President—“

“We have no choice. They’ll kill us all if we try to fight.”

“But the people—“

“Saul and Kara are down there.  They’ve planned for this possibility.  And we’ll come back.”

“We will.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Bill picked up the headset and ordered his son and all the other ships to jump.  And they left New Caprica and all of its inhabitants far behind.

  
  



End file.
